The Parent Trap
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: AU After a failed marriage, two crafty daughters meet and vie to get, and keep their parents together. Inspired by the film, The Parent Trap.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Parent Trap

**Author: **Bri

**Ship: **Emma and Sean, implied Jay and Alex and Manny and Craig

**Authors Note: **In light of my sudden strange choice to rewrite, revamp and repost some of my oldest fan fictions here is another one. This is set in the future. This fanfic centers around children of the next generation and such. Goes in light of The Parent Trap, this would be very familiar for those who have seen the movie.

**Summary: **AU After a failed marriage, their two daughters meet unexpectedly and mend the marriage and vie to keep their family together.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing.

_**Prologue**_

**Degrassi**

**Eleven years earlier**

_Once upon a time there lived two people and they met one night at** Club Toronto**. It wasn't a one night stand contrary to popular belief . They were a rarity, they had potential and substance. In fact, it started and blossomed slowly. There was an attraction going on below the strobe lights, the flashing lights, and violet and indigo backdrops, the booming speakers and more distraction. There were tons of people and the dance floor was packed, although the pair who were apart were no dancers. In fact, the girl stood at the bar sipping on a cocktail. She was Emma Nelson and she was an aspiring actress, she had a few failed soap pilots under her belt, she was a child model, and a very privileged young woman. Sean Cameron was your average grease monkey who enjoyed working on cars. He didn't have much money to his name. He wasn't looking for much, he just got out of a relationship that he wasn't too sure why he was in, there was nothing there. He sat on the couch about on the outskirts of the dance floor and that's when he saw her. Before long, Sean couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde bombshell of a beauty, he bought her a drink, and she accepted his advances. Finally they got to talking. _

_The two spent a lovely year together doing all the things that young 20-something couples do, they went on dates to dinners, saw scary movies, spent nights together swapping places on alternating weekends, went to the beach and such. Before long Sean was preparing to pop the big question, and when he did get on one knee it was no surprise that Emma gleefully, tearfully said yes. Months later they were walking down the aisle. About six months later, Emma realized she was pregnant. They couldn't have been more overjoyed. Emma was thrilled to of found that she was going to have a little girl. Sean couldn't wait to be a dad. They hadn't a clue they were going to have twins. Everything was a big fairytale, and for awhile even after the babies were born. Their names were Serena and Jane and they looked identical to each other. They both had their fathers blue eyes and their mother's blonde hair. Things went exceptionally well following their births of the two girls, sometimes Sean when he heard the cries from the next room he would quickly get up and be careful not to wake his sleeping wife. After three months however motherhood started to take a toll on her, and the realization of her actress dreams blighted her and the marriage began to unravel._

_The babies were eleven months old when Emma and Sean shared their parting words. The last fight and the gloves were off. _

"_I can't take this, it's boring here. I was hoping to get out of this town."_

"_I take the Farley show didn't take off." Sean said absentmindedly drinking his coffee as they sat at the kitchen table, he across from her. The girls were napping in their room. He knew she had been meeting with her agent and getting back into the game._

"_I told you that Sean. Do you ever listen to me?"_

"_I do. I just didn't hear you mention it."_

"_I told you last week, babe."_

"_Whatever you say, I don't want to argue."_

"_Who said I'm arguing? I just remember telling you. You do know I want to be an actress? Or did you just forget?"_

"_Em, don't start this again."_

"_Start what? You promised we'd move out to Cali and get that really nice house. Remember the blue shutters? You always ask me what's wrong? I'm not happy."_

_Sean mimicked Emma. "Oh boo hoo."_

"_So you're making fun of me?" Her eyes narrowed._

"_No. It's just that we go through this all the time." Sean got up._

"_Go through what? I'm just speaking about my feelings."_

"_My feelings. My as in you, and now you turn it on you? Why not think about someone else for a chance, like say the girls? Don't you want the girls to grow up safe? Nah, because of course Emma's here it's all about me."_

"_You think they'll be safe with a bad influence like Jay?" Emma questioned maliciously._

"_Don't bring him into it. So he curses in front of the girls sometimes, they're babies. It's not like they're going to start parading around the house repeating things, they won't be talking for awhile. Besides it's not like we don't."_

"_I'm reading scripts sometimes!"_

"_Classic excuse, Emma. Mothering should be your first priority!"_

"_Don't tell me what I should do. You're not my boss." Emma crossed her arms persistently._

_He rolled his eyes in response. "You sound five. When you have arguments come and talk to me."_

"_So that's it huh?"_

_She knew she wasn't going to win, but she sure as hell would try to. Emma walked into the nursery where she picked up the crying daughter who happened to be Serena. She continued to cry even after her mom picked her up. Serena was smart and knew there was fighting and there was nothing she could do._

_They just eyed each other, before Sean said, "Em."_

"_Sean."_

_There was a pause. Emma then spoke, "Gah. I can't take this anymore. I can't take you."_

_Sean had enough. "Then get out."_

_Emma was already, on her way, Serena in her arms going to the bedroom that they both share. _

"_You know what?" she asked._

"_What?" _

_She turned around to tell him, "I will. Have a nice life." She then laid Serena in her little car seat as she yanked a large luggage throwing any clothing in the air she could find._

"_You can't be serious." Sean rolled his eyes. She's threatened moving out a few times, but this time her bag was all packed, the baby was in the car seat screaming and Emma even had the look of determination in her eyes._

"_You'll see." Emma told him emotionless. Sean ran to where Emma was, he was right behind her._

"_Em how many times do we fight about this and you don't move out? Really." Emma avoided him as she waltzed into the bathroom grabbing her bottles of hair supplies, her tooth brushes and her toiletry bag and threw all of her things in there. Sean tried to block her she kept avoiding his gaze._

"_This time I'm serious." She snarled._

"_Fine. Don't come back then."_

_Emma knelt to zip up her large luggage bag and took Serena in the car seat._

_With that, it was over. It started with strobe lights and attraction and ended with a cold, dark door slam._


	2. Jane

**Chapter One: Jane**

_13 years later_

_Degrassi present day_

Beep Beep, the alarm sounded. A groggy girl woke up and hit the snooze. Sean walked into the room and pulled up the blinds, "Rise and shine, I'm making your lunch you better be dressed when I'm done." He disappeared from the room.

"Dad, do I have to go?" Thirteen year old Jane Cameron whined to her dad now sitting up, but still sitting in bed. Since their house was small, she was able to communicate with her dad by hollering to him from her bed.

"Of course you do. I didn't enroll and pay your camp tuition for kicks and giggles your going, no butts." Sean told his daughter from the next room as he made her lunch, turkey, tomato, extra mayo with the crust cut off just as she liked it. Jane and Sean lived a rather humble and happy life in Degrassi. Besides it'll keep you out of trouble and Principal Morris said it would be a good idea to talk to other girls. You can't _just _be friends with Kelly."

"What's wrong with Kelly?" Jane asked defensively throwing on her lucky baseball hat, checking out her glimse in the mirror. She threw on a white beater and slid herself into a pair of jean shorts. She of course put the hat backwards just like her uncle Jay does. She idolized and loved Jay, like family of course. Jay, his wife Alex their daughter Kelly who was her best friend since birth which could be considered to be like her sister and her dad were like a family.

"Nothing, you know I love Kelly it's time you just you know try new things. You've spent every summer in Degrassi, you always complain about the heat and never having anything to do. Now that I decide to do something for you to keep you busy you get all bent out of shape. Besides, it's always you two, why not make more friends?"

"Friends I wont see again? Gah I don't know dad. I can't spend summer without my best friend."

"It would be fine, trust me. It's only eight weeks."

Jane sighed. Sometimes she longed to be more like Kelly, her parents never really gave her the word no as an answer, and even if they did she wouldn't take it. She wished she had a mom so if dad said no, which he often did being that Jane was his baby her mom on the other hand would be yes. The whole if-dad-said-no-ask-mom logic. "Yeah I know dad, it's just I wanted to be home. I'm going to miss everything. Like you know Bikeweek with Uncle Jay Jay and stuff. I really wanted to go, you promised this year I'd get to ride your bike."

"When?"

"Last year." Finally Jane trudged into the kitchen dragging her luggage including her black Jansport backpack with her ipod, and stuffed companion Holly. Holly was a cabbage patch doll that she got on her first birthday and it's been with her ever since, ever sleepover and every night.

"Well too bad, you loose you're still going to camp." Sean replied stuffing the finished sandwich with a cold Coke from the fridge in a brown paper bag and handing it to Jane.

Jane took the lunch bag and placed it inside the backpack before looking at him with pleading eyes. "Aw dad, do something for me just this once!"

"I'am, what do you think camp is for? For the record, it's not cheap."

"I wont be a happy camper," she scowled.

"My Jane, of course you will be."

"What if I didn't go?"

"Because if anything ever happened to my Janey . . .I don't know what I'd do."

"Very funny dad."

"Didn't I tell you you're too young to go to Bikeweek."

"What am I not too young for? Daddy you always say that, you need to lighten up and get with the times." Jane rolled her eyes getting up from the seat adjusting her backpack straps.

Sean changed the subject, "You have everything?"

"Yep." Jane said.

"You better get out there you might miss the bus." Sean wrapped his arms around his daughter in a hug, "bye baby girl."

Jane smiled in the hug. She honestly really hadn't been far away from her family before, for an extended amount of time, like say eight weeks. She's slept over Kelly's countless times but never for more than a few days. Camp was going to be even more different, because unlike her and Kelly, she knew Kel and her family but because she'd know nobody.

"Stay out of trouble girl." Sean said once they broke from the hug, he tapped her shoulder.

"Why not? Troubles my middle name, and you are the big sofftee? I'm not the one with a crush on a soap star." It's true, Sean had a hopeless crush on Genna Green the goodie goodie heroine of _Bailey's Pub_ a popular daytime soap the character was played by no other than Emma Nelson - his ex wife. Janey doesn't know about her mom, she supposes she had one just they had never met. She believes though she is still alive out there. She had been snooping around her dad's room when he found a picture of the star looking a lot younger. She supposes he knew Emma when they were young one day Sean saw her looking at the photo and let his daughter keep it claiming it was a piece of history. She's notoriously single and is really dedicated and focused but Jane believes the star should date her dad.

"Cya Janey. Don't forget to write, and call when you can!" He opened the front door for his daughter as she hopped onto the bus. He waved before disappearing into the house. Her eyes widened when she saw her best friend Kelly in the front most seat.

"Kel! Oh my God scoot over! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying here for the summer?" Janey asked excitedly as Kelly scooted.

"Well I planned to until my dad and mom stumbled upon the report card, saw my D and bye bye Bikeweek."

"Oh well, we're in the same boat. I guess we'll be spending the summer together afterall, huh?" Janey replied.

"At camp, no less." Kelly said to her friend rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Meh don't remind me." She bit her lip, before adding, "Oh well, us girls will just have to stick together."

"Deal I can work with." Kelly told her as the bus started on their way to camp.


	3. Serena

**Chapter Two: Serena**

_13 years later - Hollywood, California _

_(Serena POV)_

There are lots of things the public doesn't know about me. I'm one of those people so overexposed since the day my mom pretty much got onto the soap circuit and stepped onto the scene. Photos were constantly being taken of me, and yet the identity of my father is still unknown to everyone and anyone. I wanted to use my own point of view to tell it like it is. I'm Serena Nelson, daughter of Emma Nelson soap star extraordinaire and when I grow older I want to be exactly like her. She is my hero and she's everything I hope to be, and everything I hope to achieve. She's a sometimes clothing model, she's a soap star and she's stunningly beautiful not to mention a great mom and she's one of them cool mom's - you know? Seriously, I don't think I've ever even been grounded. What's cool is I know that information on anything that is my mom is coveted but I can say that I know the real Emma Nelson; I mean I live with her. I know the side of her who is quiet, calm, motherly and reserved. The time my mom and I spend together is few and far between, since _Bailey's Pub _is daytime she films everyday. Being a young person in the industry I've gotten some modeling gigs you know like Gap Jeans, toy commercials, I've starred alongside my mom in some commercials and I've had a few guest appearances on my moms show. It's more or less centered on my mom and it's based on her character. After all, she's the heroine. My goal is to be a regular on her show, I could be her illegitimate daughter or something that I'm randomly written in. Amongst the things the public doesn't know about me is I love the outdoors. I'm the total outdoorsy type, so it was no surprise my mom signed me up for an eight week excursion to a summer camp. I was absolutely thrilled. Of course my two best friends Melissa and Mason, her first name is Darla but she uses just Mason her last name was unhappy that I was leaving for eight weeks. It's sometimes nice to get away for awhile.

Manny Santos is my mom's best friend, confidant and fellow actress on the big screen, lives with us. She has been for years. She's like my big sister, oh how I wish I had a sister you know who wasn't my mom's best friend and was more _my _best friend. A girl I can share clothes with and not agree with my mom on everything I ask. Big problem about having a sister thing was, my mom hasn't really seen a guy; well I've never seen her see a guy for she's somewhat of a workaholic. I mean guys tend to hit on her, waiters at restaurants wait on her beck and call and many of her male cast mates love her and enjoy her company I know at least one of them has it out for her but my mom doesn't seem to notice, or care. I occasionally ask my mom about my dad, she just gets upset and tells me that he lives far away and she hasn't heard from him in years. The conversation tends to end after that, and I get sent to my room. I have no memory of my dad, so I must have been in infant or a baby when they were apart. I want to know what my mom was like, so in someway I don't know my mom inside out. So anyway, after I asked my mom Manny ran to my mom and talked to her about it and then Manny came in my room with a photo of a guy and it was torn in half. The guy had piercing blue eyes, short dirty blonde hair just like mine he was wearing a wife beater with grease on it and a pair of jeans with a navy bandana in his pocket and his arm looked to be around a person wearing a pink top and jeans, probably a girl. I didn't concentrate on that; I concentrated on the guy who looked to be my dad. I did notice that he and I look alike. I keep the picture with me as I walk around sometimes in the streets to go shopping on Rodeo or whatever. Stupid me I try to find men who somehow match the identity of the picture, for maybe my dad is somewhere out there. Of course my mind never gets to the moment I actually do meet him, and then I think about that. My biggest fear is rejection, what if he turns me away, what if he doesn't want to know, or he wouldn't like if I ever found him or wouldn't like me if I ever found him, or if he even knew about me and that I was just a black stain on his carpet. I just want to meet my dad. My mom _still _has a lot of explaining to do.

Manny comes into my large bedroom. I was already awake taking out something to wear today. Another thing Manny was really good at was helping me pick out clothes to wear. She knew what I liked, and she always took me to the coolest stores. I took out a pink hound's-tooth miniskirt along with a matching blazer and a white top and in my other hand I had a tartan mini with a black tee, "What do you think Manny?"

"The one on the left, the pink. It's so you. So much trendier, the one on the other side looks like an extra from a bad rock flick. Icky."

"Point taken, I wanted the pink one anyway so thanks Manny." I grinned.

Manny went to my closet to see if I had forgotten anything, "Where's your luggage?"

"Oh Sable woke me up telling me that she already took it out to the limo to load so it's already to go to take me to the airport." I told her as I took off my Pink by Victoria Secret sweatpants, and my tank to put on my outfit. I was also pretty close with my Nanny, Sable. Sable was a young lady about thirty and she takes really good care of me. When my mom is busy and Manny is busy Sable takes care of me. Yeah did I mention the camp isn't a bus ride away? It's in the Great Lakes region far from home, so I got to take a flight and Sable is going to come with me.

"Are you going to have breakfast with me and your mom before you go? It's probably a long way until you'll be able to eat something at camp." Manny asked me hopeful, before adding, "Not to mention your mom _does _want to see you before you go." Finally I was in my little outfit, I put some knee-hi stockings on and removed the curlers quickly from my hair and slipping on some shoes. As I stepped down the stairs with Manny, "You're running like a mad woman! You're becoming your mother."

"Well I should right?"

"Slow down a little we miss you know?" Manny said as we reached the dining room. Mom was sitting reading the morning paper in a white sheer robe she had a cute pair of bloomer pajamas and a light pink top to go with. "Hey Emma."

"Hi Mom." I waved happily. She looked up at us and she got up to hug me.

"I'm so glad you were able to have breakfast with me. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too mommy." We broke out of the hug and I sat down on the chair.

Sable entered the room she was wearing a nice pantsuit and she sat with us. She looked at me, "Miss Nelson looking cute for the boys at camp I see?"

I blushed while shaking my head. As if to think, _really boys at camp_? I'm always being accused of being boy crazy; however they did mention a dance so I did bring a Betsey Johnson dress for the event_. _Mom giggled, setting down her coffee after drinking it, "Really boys at this camp?" As if she were surprised, I mean I would if I just shelled out money to send my daughter to camp and there was a possibility of boys there.

Sable shrugged, with a giggle. "She just looks awful ladylike and grown up to be going to camp is all."

"Well I'm supposed to right?" I asked. My mom sent me to see a woman on etiquette and such so I'm more presentable I see it's working, perhaps there really is a change in me.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with showing off maturity. You're thirteen." Mom looked at me before she told the table. She was such a leader it seemed like whatever she said, went. I suppose she liked that. Just then our cook Carlos came out with the eggs, toast and fruit. His creations were absolutely amazing everyday, boy am I going to miss his meals. He makes my favorite foods; I won't ever try anything he can make by someone else it's got to be by Carlos.

He had a smile on his face as he set out the plates and put our meals in front of us, "Morning ladies." he greeted. All of us answered in unison. "Big day for you Miss Serena am I right?"

"I'm going to miss everyone a lot. I'll write all of you tons."

Manny tugged my arm, joking but still serious. Manny calls me doll baby or dolly out of affection because she knew me ever since I was a baby and she used to give me porcelain dolls for my bedroom every birthday. "Dolly, don't leave us, we'll miss you too."

"Not forever, I'll see you in July, or early August." I said looking on the bright side.

"It'll go by quickly, remember you have that movie you're filming on location in Italy; _Miles from You in Milan_." Emma reminded Manny, who still was a bit bummed. "We need to let our little butterfly fly, meet some friends, spend time outdoors away from the paps."

"Right, you're absolutely right." Manny nodded looking at me, "as soon as you get back, we are so having a girl's night you, me and your mom and Sable you can come along too."

"I suppose. Where ever Miss Serena goes, I go."

Manny then clapped. "Then it's settled, girls night extravaganza when you return from camp!"

We all lifted our glasses of OJ to that, did our little glass clank in cheers and reveled in I guess _"Little Serena"_ becoming a big girl. I know I'd be miles from my warm bed, but I don't care. It may be true that I'm no stranger to the prestige and such, I do appreciate the finer things in life but by no means do I take it for granted I want to look beyond that. I hope this summer is full of discoveries.


End file.
